


Así que, ¿esto es un beso?

by Izuspp



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Solo otro de los fallidos intentos de Crowley por hacer que Aziraphale acepte sus sentimientos... bueno, no tan fallido esta vez.





	Así que, ¿esto es un beso?

**Este es el primero de espero varios fics de Good Omens. Esta serie simplemente me cautivó e hizo que reviviera en mí la llama de escritora que tenía apagada últimamente. No es un cambio de fandom, simplemente uno más en mi haber. Y bueno, confieso que aún no termino de leerme el libro y solo he visto la serie completa 2 veces, así que esto es más bien un pequeñito experimento, porque aún no logro meterme en la cabeza de Crowley y Aziraphale. Ellos son dos personajes totalmente distintos a los que suelo escribir, además tienen ese refinamiento inglés del cual yo carezco totalmente xD así que por favor, sean pacientes, a conforme más me adentre en el fandom, menos OoC me van a salir, estoy segura.**

**Para terminar, solo quiero agregar que esta idea me salió de un post hecho por Nayeli Martin en el grupo Good Omens Fans LAT, en Facebook. No es precisamente de lo que hablaba el post, pero no me imagino escribiendo algo de juego de roles o mínimamente sexual con estos dos. Son demasiado puros y amorosos como para corromperlos con algo tan mundano como el sepso.**

**Así que habiendo dicho esto, este es un pequeño relato muy fluff y algo que perfectamente pudo haber pasado en el universo canon de la historia :3**

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Así que, ¿esto es un beso?**

—Duerme ya mi niño, ¡es todo un angelito! Eh... digo, ¡todo un diablillo! — Se corrigió a sí misma, luego de arropar al bebé Warlock y dejarlo durmiendo en su cuna. ¿Qué no era ese trabajo de su madre? Bueno, así eran los ricachones después de todo. Tienen un hijo para entretenerse y darle algo de luz a sus patéticas y superficiales vidas, pero es demasiado trabajo cuidar de él; así que ¿para qué es el dinero, sino pagarle a completos desconocidos para que críen a tu hijo?

Gracias a eso, Crowley, o mejor dicho la señora Ashtoreth, terminó siendo la tutora de quienes creían, era el Adversario, Destructor de Reyes, Ángel del Pozo sin Fondo, Gran Bestia a la que llaman Dragón, Príncipe de Este Mundo, Padre de las Mentiras, Vástago de Satán y Señor de las Tinieblas1; y con ello, poniendo en marcha su astuto plan de cumplir su deber como sirviente del diablo, pero también contribuyendo al fracaso del Armagedón.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que el infante estaba completamente dormido, la mujer (o mejor dicho el demonio disfrazado como mujer), salió silenciosamente de la habitación, seguida por su fiel can Rover. Atravesó el vestíbulo sin que sus zapatos hicieran el más mínimo ruido, al caminar sobre la madera del piso, y finalmente salió de la casa, dirigiéndose al jardín. Ya llevaba aproximadamente un mes trabajando para la familia Dowling y todo apuntaba a que el plan iba viento en popa.

La señora Ashtoreth con paso ligero, cruzó el enorme jardín hasta llegar a una pequeña bodega, en donde los jardineros guardaban las herramientas que utilizaban. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el modesto cuarto.

—¡Por satán! ¡Apesta aquí! Huele como a m…

—¡Crowley, querido! ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita? — Contestó Aziraphale, o mejor dicho, Francis el jardinero, sonriéndole de manera que dejaba ver por completo aquellos horribles dientes que había tomado por disfraz.

—¡He venido a poner orden, señor Francis! —Declaró metiéndose totalmente en su rol de mujer estricta.

—¿Disculpa? —Se sorprendió el ángel tan solo un poco, ya que estaba más divertido que otra cosa, al ver lo bien que Crowley interpretaba su papel.

— Warlock está durmiendo, y me parece que el plan va sobre ruedas, —el demonio vestido de mujer introdujo su mano en el bolso que llevaba, y sacó una botella de vino— pensé que ya era hora de celebrar el éxito de nuestro plan. —Le sonrió con picardía, dejando entrever sus brillantes ojos reptilianos, tras sus gafas oscuras.

—¿No te parece que es algo pronto para celebrar? Tenemos varios años por delante en esta noble misión. —Sentenció el ángel con prudencia, aunque para sus adentros, admitió que la idea le parecía espléndida.

—¡Relájate! ¿Quieres? — Crowley procedió a sacar dos copas de vidrio de su bolso, y a descorchar la botella para servir la cantidad justa del rojo líquido. —Además, he escuchado buenos comentarios sobre tu trabajo. Dicen que las plantas jamás han estado más hermosas, y que no hay rastros de plaga alguna, todo desde que viniste.

—“A pesar de que no mueve ni un dedo, parece un milagro…” — Aziraphale citó las palabras que ya varias veces había escuchado del mayordomo, o alguna de las chismosas criadas. —Oh bueno, pero tampoco se puede negar el excelente trabajo que está realizando la señora Ashtoreth. —Halagó el ángel, al tiempo que recibía su copa y la meneaba un poco para luego aspirar el aroma de aquel exquisito vino.

—¿Lo ves? El plan marcha de maravilla.

— _Mary Poppins_ estaría orgullosa de ti Crowley— El demonio ensanchó su orgullosa sonrisa, mientras el ángel le dedicaba una amorosa mirada cómplice. Finalmente, Crowley y Aziraphale brindaron y bebieron de sus copas, y bebieron, bebieron y continuaron haciéndolo el resto de la noche; hasta acabarse cinco botellas, que Dios sabía cómo las sacaba Crowley de ese diminuto bolso de mano.

Para esa hora, Crowley ya se había desecho del ajustado disfraz de niñera, tomando su estilo de siempre. Bostezó y tambaleándose un poco debido al estado etílico de su demoníaco cuerpo, se acercó a Aziraphale, mirándole con seriedad.

—De todas las locuras que hemos cometido en miles de años, creo que esta es la más ambiciosa, ángel.

—¿Tú lo crees? — Aziraphale rio nerviosamente, al observar al borracho demonio tan peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. —He de admitir que nos hemos pasado de la raya en algunas ocasiones, mas tienes razón, Crowley, si se enteraran allá abajo o allá arriba… no sé qué podría pasarnos.

—Sea lo que sea que pase ángel, me da gusto haber pasado los últimos seis mil años a tu lado.

—Oh… el sentimiento es recíproco…— admitió con nerviosismo, convenciéndose a sí mismo que el fuerte calor en sus mejillas era debido a las insanas cantidades de licor que había estado ingiriendo. —…obviamente. —Agregó, sonriendo con esos feos dientes y agradeciendo que las desaliñadas barbas parte de su disfraz, debían (según él) ocultar perfectamente su sonrojo.

—Pero no debemos preocuparnos en absoluto, ¡por ello esta celebración! Todo saldrá perfectamente y en unos cuantos años, podremos volver a nuestra vida habitual.

—Confraternizando con el enemigo…—casi susurró Aziraphale— es una bonita forma de pasar la eternidad, mucho mejor que hacerlo en el cielo, en todo caso.

—¿Confraternizando? ¿De nuevo con eso Aziraphale? — Por más que Crowley amaba la naturaleza correcta y hasta tímida del ángel, podía ser un verdadero imbécil de vez en cuando. Acababa de arruinar el romántico ambiente que el demonio tan cuidadosamente había preparado, y su gran esfuerzo ignorando el horrible disfraz del jardinero Francis.

—Ya te lo dije, Crowley, puedes llamarlo como tú lo desees, esta es simplemente mi manera de…—el ángel no terminó su frase, y procedió a servirse otra copa de vino, un poco más llena de lo que por protocolo se acostumbra.

—¿Tu manera de qué? ¿De tergiversar los hechos? ¡Vamos, tenemos miles de años de existencia Aziraphale! No es momento de ponernos en estas tonterías… ya no más. —La última frase la dijo casi en un suspiro, dejando salir toda su decepción.

Crowley y Aziraphale se amaban, desde hacía mucho, desde siempre; pero el solo hecho de ser amigos ya les representaba un grave problema y admitir su amor, era como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Pero si de todas formas el apocalipsis se acercaba, ¿qué no iba siendo hora de decir las cosas como eran? Por miles de años, el demonio observó con el corazón roto, cómo Aziraphale se esforzaba por esconder sus sentimientos. Después de todo, él era el más prudente de los dos, el más correcto y quien tenía la consciencia más sucia al desobedecer los mandatos de su bando.

—Crowley… —Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Crowley hizo desaparecer aquel sucio disfraz de jardinero, para darle paso a la verdadera y angelical apariencia de su Aziraphale.

—Ya va siendo hora, ángel. —Crowley dejó de lado su copa de vino, para colocar ambas manos sobre las suaves mejillas de Aziraphale. —Sé que estamos celebrando que el plan marcha bien, pero en caso de que al final algo salga mal, ¿no crees que deberíamos aprovechar los últimos años que nos quedan?

Aziraphale observaba a Crowley sorprendido, con su boca entreabierta y la copa en su mano temblando levemente. Pocas veces en tantos milenios, Crowley le había mirado con tanta seriedad y a la vez tanta humildad en sus ojos. Como si se lo estuviese pidiendo por favor, como un silencioso ruego. Pero después de tanto tiempo juntos, había cosas que no necesitaban decirse, había cosas que entendían con solo mirarse por unos segundos.

Lo comprendía, Crowley tenía la razón, siempre la tuvo, o la mayoría del tiempo al menos. Pero él, era un ángel de Dios todopoderoso, y no debía dejarse tentar por sus mundanos sentimientos, que debían ser producto de vivir entre los humanos por tanto tiempo (o intentaba convencerse de ello, de manera infructuosa). ¿Qué era él, sino una herramienta del señor para llevar a los humanos por el camino del bien? ¿Quién le había dado el derecho a tener sentimientos personales? Ya mucho había abusado, se le había permitido vivir en la tierra, y hacer lo que quería, siempre y cuando hiciera uno que otro milagro; podía comer lo que quisiera, coleccionar los libros más raros y vagar por el mundo a su antojo.

—Lo sé… —aceptó Aziraphale— y he de admitir, que mi vida no sería tan feliz, si no la hubiese vivido a tu lado, Crowley. En mi corazón, deseo que esto no cambie en seis mil años más. Y es por ello que estamos trabajando duro, ¿no? —Esta vez fue el turno del ángel para posar una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del demonio, que le miraba algo decepcionado. Estaba seguro de que al fin Aziraphale aceptaría sus sentimientos.

—Sí…—Crowley arrastró el monosílabo con su lengua siseando con desesperación. Aziraphale una vez le dijo que iba demasiado rápido para él, sin embargo, en la opinión de Crowley, el ángel siempre iba muy lento. —Pero aún así, ¡sería como un seguro! Solo en caso de…

—¡Oh Crowley! ¿De verdad es tan importante para ti? —Aziraphale se sentía realmente mal, ansiaba con todo su divino ser poder dejarse tentar por aquel seductor demonio, sin aceptar que eso ya había pasado desde el momento en el que se conocieron.

Crowley no dijo nada, arrugó su nariz y torció su boca hacia un lado, dándole a entender que era obvio. Aziraphale le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y tomó la arrugada nariz de Crowley entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Son solo palabras Crowley, lo que realmente importa, es aquello que no se puede expresar.

—¿Lo inefable? Es tu palabra favorita…

—Si quieres ponerlo de esa manera. —Aziraphale se encogió de hombros y luego tomó asiento en el sucio piso de aquella bodega, después de todo, aún seguía bastante borracho y aquella conversación hacía todo más agotador. Sin preguntarle nada ni pedir permiso, Crowley se sentó a su lado, para luego acostarse sobre su regazo. Lo cual le avergonzó un poco, pero al ángel realmente no le importó. Incluso le pareció lo más tierno que había hecho el demonio en mucho tiempo.

—Aceptaré eso… de momento. —Se rindió el demonio ante su intento de hacer que Aziraphale aceptara de una vez por todas que lo que tenían era algo más significativo que “fraternizar”.

—Me gustaba más cuando tenías el cabello largo… —El ángel cambió el tema, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza del demonio que yacía en su regazo.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces, puede que lo deje crecer en las próximas décadas. —Disimuló de lo más torpemente que el comentario le había sorprendido. Crowley siempre tenía en muy alta importancia la opinión de Aziraphale, tanto que estaba dispuesto a cambiarse el nombre de “Anthony” si al ángel no le gustaba; suerte tuvo de que no fuera el caso.

—Tu siempre tan complaciente. —Aziraphale se dejó llevar por el alcohol en su sistema y la adrenalina de tener a su amado demonio sobre las piernas y acercó su rostro tanto al del contrario, que la punta de sus narices se tocaba.

—Ángel… ¿Qué ocur…—El movimiento de cabeza de Aziraphale, tomó por sorpresa a Crowley. Sus narices se rozaban de manera que sentía cosquillas, aunque sospechaba que las cosquillas en su estómago no tenían nada que ver con las que le causaba la respiración de Aziraphale o su delicado movimiento de nariz; sino más bien que para algunos humanos, aquel gesto era un beso.

Crowley se imaginó miles de veces, de cientos de maneras distintas, cómo sería compartir un beso de esos que a los humanos les gustaban tanto. Si lo hacían tan recurrentemente, tenía que ser algo bueno ¿no? A él también le gustaba la idea de intentarlo, aunque solo se le ocurría una persona, o más bien un ángel, con quien practicarlo. Pero el puritano y casto, “San Aziraphale”, jamás haría una locura así. Estaba seguro de ello, hasta ese momento, en el que, el no tan inocente ángel se las ingenió para que compartieran un gesto tan íntimo.

Y la verdad, era una experiencia incomparable. Nada parecido a lo que la frívola imaginación de Crowley, (que a pesar de todo era muy buena y convincente) había planteado como lo que sería su primer beso. Entonces, el demonio se permitió cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del suave contacto de aquel, su primera prueba de amor físico.

Así que, ¿eso era un beso?

Y estaba bien así, por ahora, estaba muy bien así. Crowley tenía plena fe en que su plan funcionaría. Y aunque la fe no es algo que un demonio debía tener, él confiaba en Aziraphale y todo lo que podían conseguir unidos. Siempre y cuando estuviesen juntos, ¿qué podía salir mal? Y si habrían más de esos besos, mucho mejor.

Las habladoras criadas de la familia Dowling, observaron cómo la niñera Ashtoreth, salía de la sucia bodega de jardinería, arreglándose el vestido y colocándose su fino sombrero, para volver a la mansión y dedicarse a un nuevo día de arduo trabajo, seguida del fiel Rover. Y no les hubiese parecido un chisme tan suculento, si no hubiese sido, porque un minuto después, el extraño jardinero Francis también salió de aquel maloliente lugar.

Hubiese continuado siendo el mejor chisme de la casa, sino fuera porque aquello no volvió a repetirse. Aziraphale y Crowley habían decidido que sus reuniones iban a ser fuera de la mansión2 en donde comparaban sus notas y se vanagloriaban satisfechos del gran progreso que estaban haciendo con Warlock. El que habría sido un gran escándalo, pasó al olvido, hasta que cuando el niño cumplió seis años, tanto la niñera como el jardinero, se marcharon el mismo día, así como habían llegado: juntos.

Fin.

* * *

** 1  ** **Así es como en la traducción al español del libro llaman al hijo de Satán, yo solo hice una copia de cómo viene en el libro (o en el pdf que me bajé :’v)**

 ** 2  ** **En el libro dice que ellos se reunían en las partes de arriba de los autobuses, conciertos y galerías de arte, para comparar sus apuntes sobre el progreso que hacían con Warlock.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así, por favor déjenme saber sus opiniones, lo apreciaría mucho ya que como les digo, soy totalmente ignorante de la mecánica de esta pareja y quiero aprender a interpretarlos lo mejor que pueda :D**


End file.
